


The King

by tyrannosaurus_lex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based on a Conan Gray Song, Heavily based on The king by conan gray, M/M, Oneshot, University Students, idk how to tag, none of the other members are really present, the king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannosaurus_lex/pseuds/tyrannosaurus_lex
Summary: You like me, well obviouslySo why you trying to leave when you know that I’m the king?(You’ll see) 'Cause I’m supreme (Choose me)Other lovers give you no luck'Cause I'm the only one that has made you fall in love(You'll see) So just shut up (Choose me)orHyunjin keeps dating guys that remind him of Jisung and it makes Jisung go mad
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The King

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this wayyyyy back when I was in a similar situation, so i kinda feel connected to Jisung's character here in a way lmaO. 
> 
> Also I wrote this in Jisung's POV
> 
> Follow me on twt it's @Day6IsMyMood

“We broke up” 

You know, I got use to you crawling up my bed at 3am, poking my arm with your swelling eyes, handing me a bottle of whiskey or maybe wine and telling me the never ending tale of your romance. 

“Why’d you break up this time?”

Once in three weeks you’re gonna come up and hug me from behind, you’re gonna tell me how he’s not the one, that the chemistry wasn’t right. You’re gonna say that you want someone that’s cute and small and someone that fits right in your arms, you want someone that reminds you of a small animal like a cat or a squirrel. You always say you want someone like me. And honestly it gives this small little crush of mine some hope. Then you get into another relationship and reality comes crashing down like a meteor shower and I sulk for weeks as you tell me how something doesn’t feel right, and then you break up and come running back to me. 

“Everyone doesn’t feel right. I need to find the one, who’s amazing and always here for me. Maybe someone like you?” 

You laugh as you say this to me over and over again. You’re always flirting and getting every guy and girls number, but honestly you can have your fun because I feel that it’s all fake, I know when you're done you'll come running my way again. You’ll date everyone and complain that you can't find the one, you’ll plead and do chants and rituals and here I am hoping and praying that you can’t find another because I know you’re looking somewhere else when I’m actually right in front of you. Why don’t you just tell me you like me so we could date and I’ll be the love of your life because your smile is worth more than a thousand stars. Fucking cliché

Here we are again. My phone rings and I know it’s you, I hear your muffled cries as you try to explain how horrible you feel because you broke up with someone again. I pack up some movies and chips, a little bit of alcohol as I grab my keys. 

“Hey Hyunjinnie, calm down I’m coming over”

“Thank you for always being here. I know I can always count on you”

“Well I’m the only friend who’s gonna drive over to you at 4am just so you could cry on my shoulder, you know?”

“When can I find someone like you to date, you’re perfect”

I laugh as I end the call “Why not just date me?”


End file.
